To The Rescue!
by MyBatBoys
Summary: Fearing the worst after receiving no contact from Dick in over two weeks, Batman and Robin set off to find their lost bird. Characters: Batman, Robin, Dick, Donna


This is one shot takes place after Alittlesummerwine's one shot,_ Delicious Surprise_ which you can find here and really should read first: DC may own the characters, but it I own my fictives.

* * *

**The Batcave**

"I'm telling ya, Batman... something about it just doesn't set right with me."

"And when's the last time you had contact with Dick?"

" Bout two weeks ago. I called him– told him I was at the Tower and wanted to know if he wanted to hook up in about a week before I headed back to Gotham," answered Tim, unconsciously wrapping his cape around him as he began to pace. "He said he was free and would meet me at this café on Riverside Drive at 16:00 hours. I got there about 15:49 and stuck around a good thirty– forty minutes before I got sick of waiting and went to his apartment."

"And what were your findings?" Asked Batman, as he leaned back in the computer chair, fingers steepled together.

"Nothing. And I mean nothing. No clothes on the floor, none of his Nightwing suits were unaccounted for, computer logs showed that he hadn't logged into the network in the past five days– "

"What about the atomic clock readout on his gauntlet?" Bruce interjected, beginning to get just a bit uneasy.

Tim shook his head, "That either. Last time it was set for verifications was the same as his network logs– five days ago."

Bruce sighed, and– not at all liking what he was hearing– stood up and pulled his cowl down. "All right. Let's go."

"Where?" Tim asked as he applied his mask while taking a couple jogging-steps, catching up to his senior mentor who was walking briskly toward the Batwing.

"Dick's apartment. We'll start there– sort through his mail, check files and entries he's updated in the past thirty days. That'll be our best chance in finding a lead. _If_ there's foul play, he'd have left us a clue of some sort... something that wouldn't be noticed or picked up on by anyone but us."

Robin fastened his harness then sat quietly for a couple seconds before thinking out loud: "Assuming he was conscious and able to leave us a clue."

"Let's not jump to conclusion, Tim." Bruce replied with a firm tone of assurance– an assurance he wished he had felt himself.

* * *

**New York**

"How much junk mail can one guy get?" Robin grumbled, crouching down to pick up the various pieces of mail fluttering to the floor after Batman jimmied open the lock on Dick's mailbox.

Carefully working free the rest of the tightly crammed mail from the box, Batman began sorting through them quickly.

"Anything?" He asked upon finding nothing out of the ordinary in his stack.

Robin stood back up while flipping through the last few items, "Not unless you consider a subscription to Camping Life magazine suspicious."

"_Camping_ Life?"

"Yeah... must be Roy's latest hint for Dick to grab some R&R."

Batman looked at the cover of the magazine for a second, "Bring it with you." He said then turned and walked off toward the elevators.

* * *

**Outside Dick's Apartment**

Batman watched his carefully detailed plan go right out the window when Robin had bust through his brother's door upon hearing a loud crash followed by an – _Oh God!– _

And, charging in directly behind, was surprised to find himself running into his young partner who had stopped dead in his tracks. "Robin. What's– "

_"...Eep!"_

"Dammit, Tim!"

"Oh... uh, sorry."

The occurrence of allowing the rest of one of his statements– let alone a _question_– trail off and unfinished was something Batman could count on one hand... but if any of those times qualified, then this one certainly took the lead.

"What is this... a new hobby for you or something?" Dick snapped, tugging the bed sheet up higher, "...barge in on someone and bring the whole world with you?"

"..._-sigh-_ you're being dramatic, Dick."

"_Dramatic?_" He repeated in disbelief and, determined to remain grumpy and irritated, desperately tried to ignore Donna's infectious giggling which was at the moment, being muffled by one of his pillows.

"And what the hell are you grinning at?" Dick snapped, turning his attention to Batman, "From what I recall, when the anti-sex fairy' over there– "

"Hey!"

"– walked in on _you_ last month, you were less than happy."

And that was all it took for Donna's giggles to rip into a snort of laughter, remembering the story Diana had told her about her surprise visit to Gotham on Bruce's birthday.

Shaking his head, Dick couldn't help but to grin, waving off his would-be rescuers, "Go on. Get outta here-- That's right, baby bird, yuck it up now while you can."

Gripping his snickering partner by the shoulders, Batman made him about-face and gave him a shove toward the door. "Here." He said, tossing the camping magazine on the bed. "Roy thought you could've used some R&R... but I think you've got that under control." Bruce finished as Batman's mouth twitched into a grin then suddenly, they were alone.

Dick flopped back on the pillows with a groan of frustration and turned his head to look into his girl's sparkling blue eyes, still dancing with laughter, "Wanna swap families?"

"I love you, honey..." Donna whispered in his ear and placed a tender kiss to his temple, "... but I don't love you that much."

The End.


End file.
